


The Grace of You

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ducks, Fluff, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Rain, St James's Park (Good Omens), Summer Omens (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are feeding the ducks when it starts to rain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Grace of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt PETRICHOR and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/635057174581788673/petrichor).

They are throwing seed to the ducks in St James’s when Aziraphale notices a few circular ripples on the water. The day has been so bright and sunny. It takes him a moment to register what’s happening.

When the first fat drops of rain hit his head and shoulders Aziraphale’s first instinct, as it has been since that first day on the wall, is to pull out his wings and cover Crowley. He obviously can’t do that here. Instead, Aziraphale unceremoniously tosses the handful of seed he still has left in the general direction of the pond and grabs hold of Crowley’s wrist.

“What the he—” cries Crowley. He doesn’t even seem to have realised it’s raining.

Aziraphale makes a dash for the trees, pulling Crowley along behind him. They race over dampening grass and make it to the cover of the leaves. Aziraphale is only panting slightly.

“Sorry, my dear,” says Aziraphale. “It was starting to rain and I...”

“It’s not raining that badly.” As he speaks, Crowley steps away from the tree. He looks out at the park and the heavy but sparse raindrops.

“Well, I just thought—” Before Aziraphale can finish the heavens open and the rain is pelting down. “—I thought _that_ might happen,” finishes Aziraphale smugly.

Crowley ducks back further under the tree, drawing Aziraphale towards himself protectively. Aziraphale can’t help the soft, dreamy look he knows crosses his face when he gazes up at Crowley.

“Looks like we’re stuck here then, angel.”

“Oh _no_.” Aziraphale exaggerates his words, not sorry about the circumstances at all. “Stuck together under a tree in a rainstorm. It’s even getting a bit _chilly_. Whatever shall we do?”

Aziraphale tucks himself even closer to Crowley’s side, snaking an arm around Crowley’s waist.

Crowley looks down at him with a raised eye brow and Aziraphale returns a look of utmost innocence. Crowley snorts, and holds Aziraphale tighter.

Deciding to be cheeky, Aziraphale slips his arms inside Crowley’s jacket and stokes his hands up and down his back. With a contented sigh Aziraphale rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder, face turned out to feel the air on his cheek. He feels happy and warm and loved.

With his eyes closed Aziraphale listens to sound of the rain on the leaves above their heads. He smells it as it hits the ground. He and Crowley stand together under the tree, arms wrapped around each other, while the rain crashes down around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
